Adventures in Domestication
by Jirubee
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots surrounding the mundane lives of an alternate universe cast. Ratings will vary, but I'm rating it M for later additions.


**An: So, this is going to be a collection of "day in the life" drabbles and one shots. It will be rated T-M. I just needed a house for all of ky pointless, yet amusing, little ideas. Hope you guys enjoy!**

The old brass pot sat upon a fiery bed, taking its time boiling a mixture of broths and water. Kagome was studious, staring complacently into the depths as she tapped her nails on the edge of the counter.

Her reflection rolled in distortion, leaving a frown etched on her lips. Morning came far too early. She was half-dead by the time she was awoken by a wandering soul. One of which happened to be sitting at the table with her arms laced over her chest.

Her sister, Kikyo, decided to less than stealthily break into her apartment. It wasn't like it was anything new. It was a mortifying surprise at three A.M. all the same.

The woman took some clothes from the dresser in Kagome's room, made a stout pot of Columbian coffee and plopped down at the low lying table gifted from their mother. It was where she sat doing crossword puzzles like a lonely old spinstress.

Kagome was still trying to peel the film of sleep from her itching, flushed skin and aching eyes. Her hair was frazzled all the more by the steam from the pot as she fumbled for a can of biscuits.

Eying them, she grimaced as her heart began to stir. There was nothing more terrifying than opening a biscuit roll. It could send the mightiest of men into a panic, she sighed.

How her life had destined her to triumphantly open a can was beyond any of her murky thoughts. "Kikyo, do you want to open the biscuits?"

Her sister snorted in reply, catching her thin cheek in the palm of her hand. "Kagome, I will not under any circumstance touch those. I suffer and make my own, or go to McDonald's."

"I think I'm more surprised that you eat fast food, than the fact you won't open this damn thing." Kagome chided, waving around the familiarly daunting blue and white container over the table.

"Wake up InuYasha." Kikyo shrugged her lanky shoulders from below the silky pink pajama top. "I'm sure he can do it. And, have you had their biscuits? Not the ones with meat, because that's just gross."

"Firstly, I am not waking him up. Seeing as how he slept through your barrage of inequities this morning, I think he'll be hard to get out of his cocoon." The glowred, brushing her hand into her greasy bangs. "I wish I was still in it." She muttered bitterly.

"Alas, I have no other option to give you." Kikyo sighed humbly, sipping on her coffee as her younger sister began to cook some rice. "Just take that knife and-" She gestured with her pen stabbing the air, lip tucked hapzardly between her teeth.

"I'm so glad that you're a college graduate." Kagome retorted, hands planting on either side of the counter as she noisily dug around the utensil drawer.

Inadvertently, Kikyo wrapped her long hair around her mouth habitually. Both ends met loosely at her ears where her hands pressed over the crevices. Her eyes closed tightly as she caught a glimpse of her sister pulling out a knife.

Preparation was key to this operation. She didn't really care if her methods were childish for someone nearing their late twenties. Those things were grenades. Biscuit grenades.

Kagome inhaled sharply, standing away from the counter with her long arm swatting in the direction of the can. Her free hand covered her eyes as her chest pitter-pattered like a toddler learning how to walk.

Both girls were frantic, melodramatic, over the smiling doughy man that seemed to pretend he wasn't housing weaponry.

"I can't do this!" Kagome whined, almost dancing from foot to foot.

Kikyo barely parted her eye when InuYasha came staggering into the dimly lot kitchen. His hair was an inky mess, half fallen out of his toggle and glasses half put on his face.

Kagome dropped the knife and pretended to drink the coffee she needed to refill. "Morning, baby." She smile crookedly.

The man rolled his eyes, inadvertently scratching his bare shoulder as he ventured for the fabled treasures of the refrigerator. He grabbed the container of orange juice and turned to walk away.

Kikyo pretended to wok on her puzzles while her sister stared at the roll."Hey, InuYasha?"

A few garbled "huh's" floated around the room before he realized she was there. Even in the haze and limbo between alertness and sleep, he wasn't surprised that she was there.

"We can't get that can of biscuits open. We will you open it for us?" Kikyo asked plainly, point her pen to Kagome.

The gangly man smirked. Kagome looked at him as if he had ridden a white horse into the kitchen. "Nice try."

"Are you kidding me?" His girlfriend pulled at the sleeves of her pullover.

"Touché, InuYasha." Kikyo interjected, licking her thumb as she flipped the pages. Kagome took the rice off the stove and thunked her head against the counter, wishing that she could have just stayed asleep.

Was there any sense arguing over who was going to suffer through the arduous five seconds of the explosion? Groaning the counter, Kagome grabbed the knife and closed her eyes. She wanted those damn biscuits.

Steeling her nerves, she plunged the knife downward, missing her target as it rolled off the side. She scowled at the impertinent canister with distain. InuYasha fumbled through a cabinet for the cigarettes she'd hidden from him when the door clicked open.

All eyes fell on their eldest sibling, Miroku, shuffling groggily with his glasses upon his head as he played his handheld dating sim. No one was every surprised at the 'surprises' themselves.

Inhaling, he indulged in the aroma filling the kitchen and walked beside Kagome. Placing his Playstation - or whatever it was - beneath his arm, he wrapped his hands around the roll. Popping it open with ease, he plopped down beside Kikyo as they all stared. "What? I didn't want to be home. When is breakfast going to be done, Kagome? I told Sango be here at five."

InuYasha shook his head and slammed the bedroom door as he entered. Kagome and Kikyo were silent as their brother chewed as his lip. There was something endearing about anyone brave enough to tangle with the Pillsbury can. Besides, what would it hurt? They were already up for the day.


End file.
